


Kill This Love

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Mutilation, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yerim is an alpha but acts like an omega.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Kill This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~!! Today I want to share something special with you. As some of you may know I publish exclusive content and just last week the very first story I wrote for my supporters came to an end, my Yerim Serial Killer AU “Kill This Love”. 
> 
> It was an amazing journey and my first time writing a multi-chaptered story with darker elements and physiological themes, so in a way to celebrate its completion, I wanted to give you the first chapter as a gift.
> 
> It’s not much but I hope you like it and if you want to get access to the rest and new dark themed stories, you can support me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)
> 
> Well, without further ado, enjoy your special treat and a big thank you to the people who are already supporting me ^^b!
> 
> Happy reading~!!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

The thumping sounds of an old sewing machine resonated within the high walls of a musty basement as a girl vigorously handled the ‘fabric’ with care while the needles pushed through it. It was a rigorous process in which she loved taking part in since she was little thanks to her mother’s teaching.

Tonight, Yerim was working hard on the latest piece of her creation. She was sewing the most perfect looking nipples onto the already hardened skin of the torso she had worked on a few minutes ago. It fascinated her how after hours of being extracted, the skin still remained pliable enough to work on.

Normally, she would have not bothered tampering with the body part of her choice with another one, but this time she couldn’t help it. The perky buds of her second victim, one she had a personal issue with, were too beautiful to end up in a trash bin. 

She had initially chosen her arms to use but as she never disposed of any body parts, she noticed that her nipples were just too damn flawless to let them go to waste. And now, she was sewing them with expertise, more than glad about her decision as she admired how even the color of the trunk’s skin fit perfectly with the rose-pink pebbles.

“Soon, mom…” Yerim muttered while looking at a glass box which contained a perfectly preserved head and continued doing her work.

xxx

Choi Yerim was the only daughter of Choi Jonghoon and Jung Jinsoul. She was a cheerful and optimistic teenager, a bit soft on the sides but an energetic and joyful kid whose blinding smile could put the brightening sun to shame. Everyone who made contact with her felt better just by being in her presence. Her contagious smile and addictive laugh was a limitless source of happiness. In other words, Yerim was the child everyone wished to have, everyone but her own father.

The Choi family was a traditional unit formed by a male alpha and a female omega. Their union was not out of love as it had been arranged by their parents meticulously in order to provide the most competent children and become the pride of their lineage. Despite romantic feelings not being present in their relationship, both Jonghoon and Jinsoul never questioned their parents' decision and they tried to fulfill their duty as instructed.

In their early years of marriage, they conceived Yerim who would unfortunately become their only offspring. Naturally, Jonghoon and Jinsoul tried to have more children but they were unsuccessful. Jonghoon was more upset than disappointed because he thought that he had sacrificed his life to be with someone he honestly didn’t care about just for the sake of guaranteeing a fruitful breeding, and so far it had not been worth it. Sure, Yerim still existed but they had to wait until she was of age for her to present and it was obvious that she would be an omega. 

Yerim might just be perfect for almost everyone as she was well behaved, obedient, and caring. Yet, those weren’t characteristics her father favored in her. Much to Jonghoon’s disappointment, Yerim’s sensitiveness, thoughtfulness and delicateness were intrinsic qualities that were definitely associated with omegas. He didn’t need to be a seer to know that Yerim would present as one. 

Jonghoon, as an alpha himself, wanted an alpha descendant. He didn’t reject Yerim but he wanted more and Jinsoul was not giving him that. At first, Yerim did fill the void for his lack of offspring. Still, when she started sharing more activities with Jinsoul and slowly breaking away from him, his wife taught her house chores and how to properly serve an alpha. Little by little and without noticing Jonghoon began to resent them both. The only thought that kept him sane was that at least Yerim would turn out to be a great omega or so he believed.

Jonghoon also started questioning if his parents had made a mistake by choosing Jinsoul for him because it seemed that she was just not a fertile omega and he felt stuck in a marriage that was not prolific. Rage and bitterness were building inside of him and soon his only child, who at the moment was the only hope he had left, would crash his expectations and tear the family apart for good.

xxx

The day that would serve as the complete rupture of the Choi family arrived when Yerim turned 13 years old and presented as an alpha when she was at home with Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul felt very happy and grateful for the outcome as she sniffed Yerim's strong aroma and ruffled her hair. She was convinced that Jonghoon would be thrilled and wrongly assumed that he would welcome her with open arms. 

Alas, that was far from the truth, because the second Jonghoon arrived home from work and perceived the unique scent of an alpha who he recognized as his own, he went ballistic.

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Jonghoon asked, unamused at his wife and daughter when he saw the living room was arranged in a festive manner to apparently celebrate the outcome of Yerim’s social status.

“Dear… Don’t curse…” It was the first time Jonghoon had used foul language in their presence. Jinsoul didn’t know that his patience had run out and from that day it would only get worse as not only curse words would leave his mouth.

“I do what I want in the house I support by working my ass off every day of the week…” Jonghoon was not filtering himself. Yerim, afraid at the unusual behavior of her dad, sought comfort behind Jinsoul.

“Dear…” Jinsoul couldn’t understand Jonghoon’s apparent outburst. It was true that Jonghoon had been more distant as the years went by but he had always been respectful.

“Fine… Don’t answer my original question… I know what’s going on…” Jonghoon let out angrily. 

“Dear, Yerim pres-...” Jinsoul made the mistake of interrupting Jonghoon to answer him.

“Don’t fucking interrupt me, omega!!” Jonghoon lashed out at Jinsoul and slapped her hard in the face.

Jinsoul cried out due to the unexpected pain and Yerim winced in surprise as she held on her mother’s dress, hiding at her back. Jonghoon watched her scaredy daughter’s display with disgust and humphed in annoyance.

“... Are you going to tell me that this fucking pussy is an alpha?” Jonghoon directed his hateful insult at his daughter who could not believe her father’s horrid words.

“Am I making you cry, pussy? Are you really an alpha...? Don’t fuck with me… Alphas don’t cry…” Jonghoon mocked his daughter as he came closer to her.

“Daddy…” Yerim whispered afraid.

“Don’t call me daddy… You’re a fucking disgrace… A fucking waste of my time… You and your whore of a mother are worthless…” Jonghoon let the pent-up feelings building up for years out in the most terrifying way while mother and daughter looked at each other cluelessly, wondering what had happened with the man in front of them.

“Daddy… Why…?” Yerim dared to ask. She was still young and there were things she didn’t understand. Maybe she had done something that offended her father.

“... So weak... An alpha…? What a joke!! If you were an omega at least I would feel a bit of pride… But you… You shouldn’t exist… You’re everything that is wrong… You shouldn’t exist…” Jonghoon ignored Yerim’s question and babbled about what he really thought about the situation.

“... You were supposed to be an omega… A weakling like you can’t be an alpha… It just cannot be!! You’re a mistake!!!!! I can’t believe it!!... I have to get out… I can’t… I can’t fucking see you… You disgust me...” Jonghoon stormed out of the house and disappeared into the night. Leaving a crying child and a shocked wife behind.

It wasn’t until the next day that Jinsoul discovered that he had gone to a bar to get wasted, unable to rationalize what had happened to his daughter. That was not to be the only night he would escape from home to seek comfort in alcohol, though. Jonghoon just couldn’t bear to be at home, seeing Yerim sickened him and seeing Jinsoul reminded him of his awful life. 

xxx

Jonghoon hated his family but he was trapped with them and there was nothing he could do about it except making them targets of his frustration and hatred, which he did rather sooner than later. 

At first, it was only verbal abuse. He would make Yerim feel less every day every time he could. He loved belittling his daughter and breaking her former positive self. She deserved it. It was her fault for being an alpha with the characteristics of an omega. Yerim’s submissive nature, her dependence on her mom, and her passive personality repulsed him.

Nevertheless, the constant insults and spiteful words soon got old. Jonghoon needed another way to vent his frustrations. As an alpha, he had the need to cause damage and pain. It was his prime desire to excel authority upon others. He was not stupid, though. Yerim was an alpha and as much as he knew, the physiological abuse affected her but she wouldn’t be as affected by physical violence. She would eventually start fighting back as it was in her nature. He also didn’t want to make her strong, he wanted her pitiful and feeble. Thus, the best way to break her was by going after what she loved most, her mother Jinsoul.

“Fucking Yerim!! Why the fuck are you sewing?? Give me that!!” Jonghoon screamed angrily at Yerim and tore up the piece of cloth she was working on the moment he discovered his daughter was doing a strictly omega task.

“But… Dad… I was trying to sew my shirt… The sleeve tore up…” Yerim replied on the verge of crying. She had been playing outside and her carelessness made her ruin the shirt her mother had given her for her birthday.

“Don’t fucking cry!! Grow some balls!! Fuck...!! Do you even have them…??” Jonghoon spat at Yerim.

“Dad…” Yerim wailed, holding her chest painfully, hiccupping in fear.

“Useless… You’re totally useless… A worthless piece of shit…” Jonghoon unmindfully said. 

“Jonghoon!! Don’t yell at her!! She was just trying to help me out…” Jinsoul came out from the kitchen, in her daughter's defense.

The second Jinsoul entered the living room, Yerim ran to her and hugged her, whimpering in her hold. She sought comfort in Jinsoul more than ever now because of her father’s constant abuse.

“Stop babying her, Jinsoul!! Look at her… She’s so pitiful… Crying in her mother’s embrace… She is an alpha!! An alpha!!!” Jonghoon kicked the nearest chair in his proximity and Yerim cried harder at the sound of the impact it made on the floor.

“Jonghoon… Stop! You’re frightening her!!” Jinsoul pleaded to the crazed Jonghoon only for her to be forcefully grabbed by the wrist.

Yerim was pulled off from her mother’s hole and remained unmoving as she witnessed how her dad was manhandling Jinsoul. Weeping tearfully, rubbing her runny nose while her father looked at her defiantly.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Are you mad at me? Don’t you like how I treat your mother? I can do whatever the hell I want with her… She is ‘mine’... My omega... What are you gonna do about it?” Yerim’s father taunted her as he twisted Jinsoul’s wrist backwards while she tried to hold back her sobs. Yerim didn’t do anything but stare at her mother’s painful expression.

“A fucking omega is what you are… Just like your bitch mother…” Yerim’s father said and then struck Jinsoul in the face, breaking her nose instantly, blood pouring on the carpet. He was far from over, though.

Jonghoon grabbed Jinsoul by the hair, forcing her to face him while he punched her face over and over again. Yerim watched paralyzed as her father beat her mother to a bloody pulp. She couldn’t even cry anymore as she felt like she had no longer tears to shed. 

Her mother screamed in pain and tried to get out her father’s tight grip, her arms aiming to hit him in the head and her legs dangling in the air as he also choked her. She struggled to break free and he just laughed maniacally at her poor display of strength. That evening was the start of many evenings where Jonghoon would hurt Yerim through her mother. 

Yerim had been so weakened by her father’s words that she started to believe them and couldn’t do anything to defend the person she loved the most. She was exactly like her father had said. An unworthy and weak alpha. A disgrace, a mistake. Since that day, Yerim’s life changed for the worse. 

Still, Jonghoon’s wrath was just starting. He was getting tired by the unresponsive Yerim. The physical violence had been fun at first but now that Jinsoul was a shell of who she used to be and just let him do whatever he wanted with her, he got bored. It was no longer fun smashing her into nothingness. His main target was Yerim after all. She had to pay for the shame she had brought upon his family. 

He was so embarrassed by her that whenever her former friends and neighbors asked where the bright Yerim was, he told them that she had presented as an omega and didn’t go out anymore because she was busy learning house chores with Jinsoul. 

Yerim was very loved by the small knitted community they lived in. Everyone liked her uplifting personality and radiant smile. Yerim was walking happiness and contagious energy. Townsfolk thought it was a pity, she wasn’t able to leave her house as much as before but understood that as an omega, her father would want to protect her from malicious alphas, so they didn’t question her sudden absence in community events as she was only permitted to go to school now.

Not surprisingly, Jonghoon also hated the love people harbored for Yerim. He was certain that if they knew who she really was, they would despise her. Nonetheless, that bit of information would cause trouble for himself or so he foolishly believed. For that reason, he came up with a plan. A plan that would certainly make everything better. 

His sick mind had theorized that if hurting her mother and insulting her would not suffice in getting a reaction out of her, something else would. Something macabre, something so damaging that there would not be going back from it. If her weak alpha daughter wanted to stay as an omega, he would ‘make’ her an omega, alright.

Jonghoon had thought of it carefully. The only solution for him to have his life back was if Yerim became an omega. He felt that he was the only one capable of doing so and he swore that if he succeeded, he would compensate for all the damage he had consciously caused to his family. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity. 

xxx

Yerim was in her bedroom. She had locked the door just like every other night since her father had become a different person. She was afraid of him and didn’t want him bursting into her room unannounced. 

She was trying to sleep, but she couldn’t. She hadn’t known sleep since the moment her life had turned into hell. She was too preoccupied with everything to even close her eyes. She worried about her mother. She had told her they should share a room but Jinsoul had refused, telling her that it was her role as an omega to be beside her alpha. 

Yerim hated the hierarchy system. It had only brought her pain and her mother was brainwashed because of it. She made herself a promise that she would never let it determine her way of living. She was who she was and nothing would change her. She had a strong mindset regarding those beliefs and that was part of the reason she didn’t give in to her father’s manipulations. She would not betray her own nature and become something he wanted just because it was what society expected.

Be that as it may, Yerim was not thoughtless. She knew she had to do something because the abuse was getting harder to endure for her and worse for her mother. Yerim loved her mother and she tried to protect her by hiding her but most of the time, her mother insisted on being next to her father and taking the beating so Yerim would not be the target of his attacks. In a way, Jinsoul was protecting Yerim as much as she could but Yerim wasn’t able to understand her reluctance to be protected by her. They were both victims and they should protect one another.

Whatever the case, Jinsoul didn’t know that Yerim was plotting a plan of her own. Unfortunately, Yerim was still a teenager and her plan was more of a long term one. Yerim wanted to finish her studies and work in order to escape from the horrible Choi household. She would work to support her family, meaning her mom and herself. Alas, she was a few years away from achieving that dream. 

As Yerim rolled in her bed, thinking of a better future, a dark figure, contrary to her, had the most sinister thoughts regarding her future. It was Jonghoon. He knew that his fearful daughter locked her room to sleep. He had thought ahead and had hidden under her bed as soon as he got back from work. Yerim and Jinsoul were used to him not coming to sleep now that he frequented bars and pubs more often. Hence, they didn’t question his whereabouts and felt relieved when he apparently hadn’t come home.

Jonghoon had been waiting for hours for Yerim to fall asleep but it seemed her pussy of a daughter couldn’t even do that. She sucked at everything. Still, it didn’t matter. By tomorrow morning, all his problems would be solved because he would have succeeded in emasculating her. Yes. Jonghoon had already crossed the invisible line of right and wrong but now that he was planning to cut Yerim’s dick off, he was jumping over the fence to the other side in the most gruesome of ways.

Yerim was an alpha who in reality was an omega. He would make her an omega by getting rid of the appendage that was the solid proof of her nature. He had never seen it but he was sure that once he did, he would cut it without hesitation. The sole thought of a sissy like Yerim with the representation of power hanging between her legs sickened him. She was not worthy of it. He was glad he wasn’t present when she first presented because he could have not handled seeing her daughter growing a penis out of her clitoris. The thought of it made him want to puke and as he was about to cover his mouth in disgust, he heard Yerim’s snores. It seemed she had finally fallen asleep.

Jonghoon crawled his way out from under the bed slowly as he took a knife out of his pocket. He felt that a swift move would be the best. He had taken his time sharpening his favorite knife just for this task. He hated his daughter but he also didn’t want her to suffer more than she needed to. Just a cut and that was it, piece of cake, he thought.

He got up from the floor and approached Yerim’s sleeping figure, knife in hand, and ill-intent in mind. He just had to roll down her pajama pants and underwear and then make the cut, literally. It shouldn’t be hard. However, as he got closer to his daughter, something he was unprepared to see, came in full view. 

Yerim had a tent in her pants. She had an erection. Jonghoon could not believe what he was witnessing. His fake alpha daughter had the audacity to be aroused? How dare she? He felt sick to his stomach but he had a job to do. He started lowering Yerim’s pants and was shocked to discover that she didn’t even use underwear, her cock sprang out in all its fullness and practically slapped him in the face. Anger and envy filled his insides when he realized she was bigger than him.

“Fucking cunt…” Jonghoon couldn’t help but muster, unaware that his mistake would cost him greatly.

Yerim was content in her sleep, dreaming about a better future when she heard something, more than heard, smelt something. Her father’s distinctive alpha musk, one she had learned to fear and dislike as it no longer provided comfort, filled her nostrils.

Yerim opened her eyes hastily and much was her surprise when she saw her father's looming figure over her with a knife in her hands. She didn’t even have time to ask herself what was happening as her father swung the blade without hesitation to her erect dick.

“DAD!!!!!” Yerim jumped out in fear but it was too late. Her father had managed to slice the underside of her penis, making a wound from base to top. A six inches incision at best. 

Yerim cried out and ran away from her father. The injury pouring burbles of crimson blood as she covered her crotch with her pillow. 

“MOM! MOM! MOM…!!” Yerim yelled for her mother and headed towards the kitchen. She intended to get out of the house using the service door which was always left unlocked.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU WHIMP!!” Jonghoon yelled at Yerim while he chased after her.

Jonghoon had a pretty vague idea of what Yerim wanted to do. His daughter in his opinion was just as predictable as her useless mother. He ran faster than her, even surpassing her as he pushed her onto the floor and got inside the kitchen first. He blocked the service door, smirking at her now that he had her trapped.

“Too bad I’m a better alpha than you… Look at you... So youthful and couldn’t even run faster than me…” Jonghoon mocked Yerim as he noticed that he had lost the knife in the chase.

“Where the fuck is my knife?!?!” He yelled at Yerim who took that chance to throw herself at him once she noticed the knife on the floor.

Yerim took the knife and tried to stab his father while she was on top of him. She couldn’t, though. Jonghoon was much stronger than her and could easily prevent her from lunging towards him. She just couldn’t go through with it. He was the better alpha, indeed. She felt so powerless above him. She even used both hands to lower the knife but he only used one and he was restless.

Jonghoon smirked at his frail daughter and managed to break her wrist as she let the knife fall due to the pain. Fortunately, the knife had fallen far away from Jonghoon’s grasp and he couldn’t get to it. 

Angered by the circumstances that were preventing him from righting a wrong, he tried to get up by supporting himself in the kitchen counter, when he felt it. Jonghoon’s wandering hand found one utensil that would help him fulfill his dream of correcting Yerim, a meat mallet. 

Yerim didn’t have the luxury to check her broken wrist when she saw her father swaying the meat mallet with ease, coming towards her at full speed as he smashed the floor just between her legs. Luckily, she had instinctively spread them open to avoid the attack.

“DAD!!!!” Yerim bawled her eyes out while Jonghoon tried to take the meat mallet out of the broken wooden floor where it had gotten stuck.

“SHUT UP!! YOU’RE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!!” Jonghoon screamed at Yerim.

Yerim had taken her father’s distraction to get away from him once again. Yet, there was no escape as he was still blocking the service door and she didn’t recall where the house keys were to get out through the living room’s door. She just couldn’t think. She felt lost and didn’t know what to do. In desperation, she grabbed her head with both hands and shrieked as something snapped within her, something that would only manifest when the worst of her fears would come undone.

Jinsoul had heard her daughter's screams and the disturbance her husband was causing in the kitchen. She feared for Yerim's life. So far, Jonghoon hadn’t taken it out on her and she was glad about that. Yerim was her world, she was her everything. She couldn’t bear to see her smile vanishing forever. She thought that by taking his fury, Yerim would be left alone but it seemed she was mistaken. Jonghoon was unstoppable now and if Yerim couldn’t protect herself, she had to.

Nevertheless, she knew she couldn’t confront her husband unprepared. She was not strong and she wasn’t as smart as him. Still, there was something everyone feared and luckily, she was the proud owner of the only thing that would make Jonghoon cower in fear, her father’s shotgun.

Jinsoul’s father had been very protective of her daughter and had given her his shotgun as a parting gift because he knew that once she got married, she would belong to another man who could do whatever he wanted with her. He knew alphas were a threat to omegas. 

Sadly, her father passed away not long after the wedding. Yet, he had left her with something that would help her take her family back. Jinsoul thanked him mentally and loaded the gun as she made her way downstairs in search of her daughter.

“DAD!! PLEASE!! NO!!!” Jinsoul heard Yerim’s painful scream. She kicked the kitchen's door open and saw Jonghoon hovering over her with a meat mallet in one hand while the other was trying to remove a bloodied pillow from Yerim’s nether regions.

“DON’T DARE YOU TOUCH HER!!!” Jinsoul shouted and aimed the shotgun at Jonghoon’s head.

Jonghoon backed away from Yerim in confusion. Why was her wife holding a shotgun? What did she intend to do? He didn’t have any idea that Jinsoul even owned a weapon in the first place. He put both of his hands up and watched her carefully.

“Honey… It’s not what you think it is…” Jonghoon sheepishly tried to excuse himself.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE… GET OUT AND DON’T EVER COME BACK!!!” Jinsoul growled at Jonghoon and cocked the gun menacingly to prove her point.

Jonghoon didn’t think Jinsoul was capable of shooting at him. She was an omega after all. So he tried his luck and attempted to ridicule her.

“You won’t shoot at-...” His words were cut off the instant Jinsoul fired the gun straight to his head. 

Regrettably, Jonghoon was able to dodge the impact by merely inches. However, the strength of the trajectory of the shell was able to pierce through his skin and wound his neck.

“What the-...?” Jonghoon asked himself as he dumbly noticed the blood in his neck.

“LEAVE… I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!!!!” Jinsoul insisted and cocked the gun again. This time, she wouldn’t miss.

“Okay… Okay… I’ll leave…” Jonghoon was stunned. He had never thought Jinsoul had it in her. For the time being, he would let her be but he would be back.

Jonghoon saw Yerim’s pitiful body on the floor and spat at her as he opened the kitchen’s service door and made his way outside without turning back. His thoughts as he left his own household were of pure disbelief and outrageousness.

Jinsoul lowered the shotgun and placed it on the floor as she went to Yerim’s side to examine her.

“Sweetie… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… Please, forgive me… I couldn’t protect you from that monster…” Jinsoul soothed Yerim while she tried to assess the damage Jonghoon had caused on her.

Yerim was trembling. She was so scared but she felt hopeful now that her father was out of their lives. She felt protected under her mother’s tight grip and although she was bleeding, aching, and getting dizzy by the second, she knew that as long as she had her mother, everything would be okay.

Jinsoul noticed that Yerim was becoming unconscious and took the pillow off her lap. She let out a loud scream and held back tears as she couldn’t process what had happened to her sweet Yerim. Why hadn’t she reacted sooner? Why had she let the abuse go on for so long? Why? Jinsoul asked herself as she cried helplessly and dialed 911.

Yerim, on the verge of passing out, saw the distress in her mother’s face and reached her hand out, barely touching her cheek in search of comfort as she whispered.

“Don’t worry, mom… Everything’s going to be okay from now on… I promise you…” Yerim then fainted after she uttered the hopeful words, promising herself that she would be the one taking care of her mom from now on. She would become a true alpha and prove her father wrong.

In that precise moment, as Jinsoul examined Yerim’s injuries and trailed her finger over the long gash Jonghoon had made on her daughter’s penis, something shifted inside Jinsoul. Jonghoon had wanted to break Yerim, but Jinsoul had been the broken one instead.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
